Closer
by EmeraldFlight
Summary: After Rainbow Dash's 23rd birthday, something rather unexpected happens that leaves both her and her best friend at odds with themselves. It brings up questions in both of them that they'd tried to avoid answering for the longest time. PinkieDash, one-shot.
1. Closer

"Sorry, girls, it's getting late. I should be going. Happy twenty-third, Dash!"

The party had definitely run on far too long; even for one of Pinkie's infamous birthday bashes, it started crossing the line when the sun went down. And stayed that way for an hour. Then two.

Either way, only Rosebud, Brushstroke, Snowcap, and Maple Shades were left besides Rainbow Dash and her favourite party planner Pinkie Pie. The floaties and noodles and inflatable rafts were floating around by their lonely selves in the lake, and the few remaining ponies were getting out one by one, saying their goodbyes and taking off.

Twilight had left first, as was to be expected; all work and no play makes Twilight extremely excited - she wanted to get back to her 'duties' around six-thirty, right after dinner. Fluttershy followed, probably something having to do with animals and/or crowds, and Rarity and Applejack stayed a bit later into the evening before going as well. The thirty-odd others dropped away whenever.

Pinkie waved them goodbye, and Dash followed up with a rather awkward 'g'night' herself, until eventually the last of the guests was heard trotting back to town with quiet hoofsteps.

Dash and Pinkie had been joking around near an edge of the lake, leaning against the side, talking about whatever had come to their minds for the last hour or so (ever since things started cooling down).

"Ha! Like cabbages work like that. I call shenanigans." She paused and glanced over at where she thought was still at least one or two ponies. "... Pinkie?"

"What?" Pinkie asked, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Everypony's gone." Rainbow motioned out into the lake with a hoof.

"... Yeah, that sounds about right," Pinkie replied. "I mean, if there's nopony here, they must be gone."

"That usually how that works, yeah," Dash replied flatly to another giggle.

"Well," Pinkie said quietly and sighed, leaning back against the soft, grassy bank. "I'm comfortable."

"It's still muddy and stuff. I was only leaning against the bank to hang with you. It's still gross."

"It's mud."

Dash snorted. "Yeah - but it's - like, it's _lake_ mud. The squelchy kind."

Pinkie laughed, leading Dash to laugh along with her. "Just come on the other side, there's more grass. Less mud."

"Right," Dash said, and pulled herself from the bank (which provided quite a resistance) to move over to Pinkie's left.

She sighed as well as she leaned back against the bank. The water was still clear as ever, even in the moonlight; in fact, the moonlight gave a near-mystifying sparkle to it, like quicksilver. Flowing molten metal. It shone through the clear tablecloths, flapping lazily on the breeze on the little six-foot tables nearby, and on the bright tye-dyed balloons bouncing about on their strings.

It was quiet out of town at night. The harping of the cicadas and chirping of the crickets was a lot louder out near the woods than in the city. It was rather obvious, but she couldn't say she'd thought of it before.

"It... um..."

"What?" Pinkie asked, looking over.

Dash stared out at the water, and promptly lost her train of thought. "Um... I'm not -"

"You are getting sleeeepy," Pinkie interrupted, and burst into contagious giggles.

"I - I have no idea what I was going to say," Dash replied, badly holding back a laugh.

"Well, it probably wasn't anything direly important to the fate of the world or anything," Pinkie said, slowly turning her head to Dash.

"... No."

"Oh, good."

Dash chuckled and looked back out at the lake. She kicked her hooves a bit, watching the ripples trip over each other racing to reach the other edge. She felt her heartbeat slow, and didn't mind. It was too relaxing to think about anything.

After a day like that, after one of Pinkie's ultimate parties with the waterslide she rented but forgot was due back at six so a crew had to come in and dismantle it but Pinkie invited them for a slice of cake so they stayed for an hour and partied anyways... after a day like that, it was just good to relax. Pinkie's parties always seemed to have those kinds of stories behind them.

There was almost a mystic feel to it - Pinkie had a knack for making Dash's life interesting, and it was always just fun to be around her. Especially during a party. Her forte. Sometimes Dash wished her talent could be something nopony could dislike like that, but... well, take it as it comes.

She could hear Pinkie breathing by this point. It was kind of strange, to see her sit still for so long, but maybe she was just getting tired. One way or another, Dash could feel a palpable awkwardness rising, and decided it was about time to head home.

_But... maybe not just yet._

The voice in the back of her head confused her for a moment, but she found the idea oddly acceptable. So she didn't move.

She felt a sudden pressure on her right hoof, and for a moment, all kinds of unpleasant things entered her mind, and she moved a bit, checking for a reaction.

To her surprise, Pinkie pulled her hoof back to her lap and looked away a bit. Dash glanced over to see a bit of red on her cheek, only illuminated by the moonlight. When she saw Pinkie look over, though, she quickly turned her head away, feeling a warmth on her own face as well.

But... she didn't want to leave quite yet.

Out of a mix of some kinds of thoughts, maybe curiosity or an odd uncertainty, she moved over a bit closer, still not really looking over. The warmth on her face grew a bit when she felt the pressure return to her hoof.

But... it was kind of nice.

She smacked herself mentally. _No. It's weird. And awkward. And you should leave._

And for some reason, that thought never got all the way through to her. For some reason, she felt herself move closer until their forearms were touching, and she felt her breathing shallow again.

There was still quiet. There were still only the sounds of the cicadas and the crickets and the water around them.

A tingle slowly ran up her spine as she felt a hoof move along her back and rest on her opposite side, just underneath her wing. _Dash._ Another small shudder as the blood rushed to her face. _Dash, don't._

She felt a softness, a gentleness, against her jaw, and then against her cheek. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, it was great, despite the lack of warning. She would swear to herself that the small moan was involuntary.

But... she couldn't lie to herself. And her eyes closed.

Finally, she felt _it_. She knew it was coming, but her mind still couldn't comprehend exactly what was happening - it was so unrealistic, like a dream or an illusion. By then, there wasn't even a thought in her mind along the lines of who it was. She turned slightly to make it easier, and let out a quiet sigh when she felt a hoof on her cheek, drawing her closer.

_Maybe you just want it, Dash._

_No, I - I can't. It's..._

She gasped briefly, and leaned in closer, the warmth returning to her in waves. Her head was thumping as she reached a hoof around to her back, drawing it up slowly, bringing her closer into an embrace.

It wasn't her _first_ kiss, but it might as well have been. Her first _real_ kiss, perhaps. She pulled away and leaned back in, savouring it. It was so gentle. Her head swam with raw feelings, each more confusing and distorted than the last.

Her other hoof moved up to Pinkie's side - and hesitated, darting back and forth briefly in midair. Before too long, though, she'd dipped her hoof back into the lake and reached around her once more, her hoof held tightly against the small of her back just above the base of the tail.

She felt Pinkie move and squirm, trying to get more comfortable, and she pushed her backwards onto the bank in one smooth movement, breaking away for a moment and climbing over her. For a moment, everything was still again; Pinkie was lying underneath Dash, her forelegs wrapped around her back, both their eyes shut, their muzzles touching softly. Then Dash leaned forwards for another kiss, even deeper, even more passionate.

Pinkie sighed, and pulled away for a moment. "D-Dashie..." she gasped, holding her tighter.

For a moment, Dash froze. _It's actually Pinkie._ She stared down at one of her best friends, soaking wet, blushing heavily, eyes closed, and her train of thought absolutely crashed. All of a sudden, for the very first time in her life, she had no idea what to do. She didn't know how she felt, or how to react, or what she could even say. Instead, she simply stared down numbly, hoping that maybe she could just leave and forget about everything.

Of course it wasn't that simple. It couldn't be that simple. Pinkie opened her eyes and looked up at her, mild confusion (mixed with worry) on her face. "H -... Dash?" she asked quietly, her voice reawakening Dash again.

"P- I - um -" she began, still not moving.

"Dash, don't. Please. Just... keep going."

"B- but - no, I - I can't - couldn't, I couldn't, no," she stuttered, glancing to her left and right just in case anyone was watching. Her mouth couldn't even form Pinkie's name. "I - I think - I think I have to go and - and think, um, about things before -"

"Dash, no," Pinkie interrupted, a pleading tone becoming evident. "J-just stay here for a while and... don't leave, Dash."

Dash shook her head. "I - I can't. I don't know why I even - I mean, I think I, um, I think I should, uh, think about things, and, um, I'm gonna..." she stuttered, tripping over her words as her mind strained to work. She pushed herself to leave, jumping to her legs and stumbling over Pinkie.

She only heard a soft, choked sigh as she took off into the inky night sky.

Her mind was numb. All she could register was the freezing wind whipping at her face. There wasn't a clear thought able to form, what with the odd emotions running through her. It wasn't the _kiss_. It wasn't even really that it was with somepony she knew so well. It's that she didn't know what to think. And that scared her.

_"I'm done with you. You arrogant bitch. Who gave you the right? Think you're better than me -"_

Her eyes closed for a moment, almost subconsciously - and she suddenly felt a mass of wetness and moistness, and swung her forehooves in front of her. The shock of running into a cloud had tucked her memories into a pocket in her mind for a few moments, and she sighed quietly in relief.

Clambering to the top of the cloud, she saw the edge of her valley in the distance. _I wonder whether I'm sleeping tonight_, she thought simply, and took off for home.

* * *

It'd begun to get cold, lying on the lowlands with the breeze sweeping through. She was still soaked, too. She sighed again into her hooves, slightly shorter, trying to interrupt her own thoughts than anything else.

_That was a terrible idea. Why did you do it. You stupid pony. You couldn't control yourself if you tried. Not that you would try._

She felt a burning behind her eyes but ignored it, and rose to her hooves, casting a glance around the grounds. There were two or three tables up, and a few floaties left, and some plates and bowls, and three empty trash bags, but... she couldn't remember what to do with them. Past events had simply blocked up her mind, for lack of a better word.

She'd get them in the morning.

A few minutes later, she was knocking tiredly on Sugarcube Corner's back door, shivering slightly and still shaking herself off a bit. Even when she heard the door creak open, she couldn't summon the energy to pick her head up.

"Pinkie!" Mrs. Cake exclaimed, albeit in angry whisper. "Where have you been? Is anypony helping you bring in your supplies?"

"I'm... I'm going to go get them early tomorrow morning," she replied quietly.

She could almost taste the shock that Mrs. Cake was feeling in the few seconds of silence that followed. "Pinkie, are - are you okay, dear?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Come on in, warm up, dry off," she said hurriedly, stepping aside before running off to go get some towels.

Pinkie sat down slowly on the floor. _So much for that one chance in a million,_ she thought to herself, a bit of the pain she'd been trying to suppress rising from the pit of her stomach.

By the time Mrs. Cake returned, she'd already started rubbing at her eyes. Mrs. Cake left the towels on a counter and trotted over to her. Pinkie doesn't cry. Like, ever. "Honey, you can tell me whatever happened. You know that."

"It's - I'm sorry, it's nothing, Mrs. Cake," she responded again, looking up with a forced smile. "I just need to sleep on something."

There was a moment of quiet in the darkness of the hallway, as Mrs. Cake thought for a moment. "... Okay. If something's really the matter, you... just come talk to me, alright?"

"Of course. Thanks."

_Don't be too angry, Dashie._

**Author's Note:**

**I would recommend picking only one ending, as they're very similar, just from different perspectives. Chapter 2 is Dash's perspective, and Chapter 3 is Pinkie's.**


	2. Dash's Ending

The lack of sleep made her eyes itch. She stood in front of the bright pink door, rocking on her hooves and trying to concentrate.

_What do I say?_ Dash asked herself quietly. _I don't even know what I think yet. But... I can't sleep. Not right now._

She inhaled quickly and counted to three, reaching a hoof out and knocking sharply on the door. There was almost a sense of embarrassment as she heard a sudden thump and clatter upstairs, as though she woke someone. Violently.

_"Did you think you were at my level? Ha! Wait till I tell all my friends -"_

She screwed her eyes shut. _Just don't think. This isn't hard. Just don't think._

"Rainbow Dash...?"

She shook herself alert, and snapped her eyes open. "Oh, uh, Mrs. Cake," she replied, losing her train of thought. "I, uh, I... well, I need to talk to Pinkie about something."

"What?" Mrs. Cake asked, rubbing an eye is disbelief. Or tiredness. "Pinkie's asleep. She came back not feeling very well, and I'd rather not disturb her -"

"I-I'm sorry, Mrs. Cake, but this is urgent. Really urgent."

Mrs. Cake looked at her closely for a moment. "... It can't wait until tomorrow -?"

"It has to be right now."

She sighed. "I'll go get her."

The door shut quietly, leaving Dash again alone with her thoughts in darkness. She looked up to the sky, taking another slow breath to calm herself down. It'd been so long - what, four years now? Maybe three? She was trying to forget, but it was just too difficult. Especially now. Pinkie couldn't be the same...

Her eyes darted back to the door when she saw it open, then darted back to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Pinkie rub at her eye (probably because she just woke up. Hopefully because she just woke up.)

"Uh..." she began, before her mouth went dry. She'd lost track of the words she'd planned out in her head. Again. "Uh... h-hi, Pinkie." _Fantastic._

"Hi." Pinkie was far too quiet. It didn't even sound like her voice anymore.

Dash kicked at the ground lamely, looking over her shoulder and blindly around at the darkened town. "Um, I - I can't sleep," she forced herself to say. "I c-can't stop thinking about... y-you know."

"Yeah."

"I was just... um, you - I don't want to - I -" she stuttered, her personal frustration growing. "I just don't know what to do. I don't want to make the - the wrong decision or anything," she added, still looking away.

"You know... we don't have to do anything."

She looked up slightly, to her forelegs, then, realizing fully what she said, lifted her head. "What?"

"We can just, you know, forget about it. It doesn't need to be anything important. It was just... just an accident."

"But - but, no, no, it wasn't," Dash replied, her voice dropping to a whisper. "It - I don't know, it just wasn't an accident. I can't forget about it." She felt herself hissing and dug a hoof into the dirt in frustration. "I don't want to talk about feelings or whatever, but..." She sighed. "You know, I haven't been in a good relationship."

There was only a shuffling of hooves for a response. "I was always drawn to the wrong ponies, and - it just never worked out." She forced the memories back, and whatever accidental feelings might have come alongside them. "A few years ago," she paused, rubbing at her mane, "I just kind of gave up. I just couldn't take it."

"I - I'm sorry -"

"B-but I... well... do you think we should- _could_; uh, g-go out sometime?" she asked quickly, looking awkwardly at the ground.

"Dash."

She looked over for a moment, and put her hoof back on the ground, flapping her wings nervously.

"You don't have to," Pinkie replied, with a bit of a smile at the corners of her mouth. "If you don't want to, I mean, you don't have to. Don't feel obligated to do something if, well, you don't feel comfortable with it. It would probably just be easier if you - if you just forgot about everything, and we could both..."

Pinkie's voice drowned out as Dash came to a conclusion that genuinely took her aback. _She's doing it for me._

It was true: even in the dim moonlight, she could see Pinkie's eyes sparkling. She was even smiling now, but it was so obviously false. She couldn't fake a smile. Even Pinkie, the most lighthearted pony she knew, was making a tough decision so Dash could be... happy.

That's why they were so close. That's why Dash didn't even think twice earlier in the lake. That's why she was here, now, and that's why she'd been so conflicted.

She tried to hold back a smile of her own. A heat ran through her as she finally felt that unknown terror go away.

"... because we should stay friends, and I don't want something silly to ruin that kind of thing, especially wh -"

"Pinkie."

Pinkie snapped back to attention. "Y-yeah?"

"Shut your mouth for a second."

"Wha -"

Suddenly, Dash couldn't hear anything. Maybe the blood pumping through her head blocked out the sound, or maybe the world was just on pause for a moment. Either way, she was glad. She only wanted to focus one sense on everything.

Dash remembered just how _soft_ she was. How warm. This was a real kiss. Definitely. She raised a hoof to her cheek, almost subconsciously, and ran it down her neck, brushing her mane out of the way. A quiet moan, whether from Pinkie or herself, broke the pseudosilence, and a wave of sounds rushed back to her.

She realized she was almost stepping into the building, and pulled Pinkie outside, shutting the door behind her and leaning her up against it. It was almost a déjà vu when she felt firm hooves on her back, pulling her closer. She hadn't been this close to anypony in too long. Not since...

She pulled away, her eyes snapping open but refusing to focus. A black wave formed in her vision as blood rushed to her head once more. "I'm - I'm - I'm really, really sorry, Pinkie, I shouldn't have done anything - so quickly, and -"

Her thought was interrupted by hooves pulling her back again. "Dashie." She turned back upwards, Pinkie's muzzle suddenly pressed against hers. "It - it's okay."

Dash reached a hoof up, wiping at Pinkie's cheek, where a tear or two was running its way slowly downwards. "You've... got a..."

Pinkie rubbed at her eyes. "S-sorry."

Her eyes closed slowly once more and she felt another kiss, much more gentle, and much more...

Another one, as she felt a hoof land softly on her cheek, drawing her in further. "We - we can 'go out' tomorrow if you want to," Pinkie said in-between kisses.

"Y-yeah," Dash replied quietly, a smile finally finding its way onto her face.


	3. Pinkie's Ending

"... Pinkie, dear?"

Reality drifted back to her as she came out of a brief and dreamless sleep. She felt a hoof shaking her awake. "Somepony's here for you."

_Dash._ She screwed her eyes shut, pressing her pillow against her head. "Who... who is it?"

"Rainbow Dash. She said it couldn't wait."

Pinkie sat up, and kicked off the covers. "Right. I think I know what she wants. It shouldn't take long."

She could see Mrs. Cake's face creased in worry even in the dull moonlight streaming in through the window. "Just come back to bed when you finish up, alright? You need to rest."

"I'm not sick or anything, just - just a bit exhausted, I guess," Pinkie commented quietly, sliding off the bed to her hooves. "I'll lock up behind me. And - and Mrs. Cake?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I... well, I'm sorry, but it might be kind of private."

"I won't listen in."

"... Thanks."

A rush of thoughts and possibilities bounced in her head as she walked down the stairs. Dash was all over the place. There was some kind of complication she didn't quite understand, and she wished she could. What was she doing here anyways? And so late at night?

She finally reached the door, and shook her head, pushing everything to the back of her mind. As she opened the door, Dash looked down at her hooves. She rubbed at her eyes, stifling a yawn.

"Uh..." Dash began, her voice noticeably wavering. "Uh... h-hi, Pinkie."

Pinkie looked away too, off at a tree in the distance. "Hi."

Dash kicked at the ground, an awkward silence hanging in the air. "Um, I - I can't sleep," she began again. "I c-can't stop thinking about... y-you know."

Pinkie chewed on her tongue out of nervous habit. "Yeah."

"I was just... um, you - I don't want to - I - I just don't know what to do. I don't want to make the - the wrong decision or anything," she continued in almost a murmur.

"You know..." Pinkie said, to her own disbelief, "we don't have to do anything."

Dash looked up, finally. "What?"

"We can just, you know, forget about it." She felt a burning behind her eyes. "It doesn't need to be anything important. It was just... just an accident," she finished, lying through her teeth.

"But - but, no, no, it wasn't. It - I don't know, it just wasn't an accident," she said, sounding angry, or frustrated, or something. Pinkie felt an odd pang in her chest when Dash dug her hoof into the dirt. "I don't want to talk about feelings or whatever, but..." She trailed off into a sigh. "You know, I haven't really been in a good relationship."

Pinkie drew a forehoof along the floorboards uncomfortably. She had no idea. In fact, she might not have even tried anything if she'd known.

"I was always drawn to the wrong ponies, and - it just never worked out." She rubbed at her mane. "A few years ago, I just kind of gave up. I just couldn't take it."

The silence prompted Pinkie to say something, but she had no idea what. "I - I'm sorry -"

"B-but I..." Dash stopped her, again looking up at her. "Well, do you think we should- _could_; g-go out sometime?"

_Yes. Yes, yes, yes, thirteen thousand times yes._ But something, an itch in her mind she couldn't scratch, kept her from blurting that out. "Dash..."

Dash looked again at the ground, and Pinkie could see the furious blushing. It was too hard for her. Pinkie couldn't force herself to say yes, not if Dash wouldn't be happy. "You don't have to." She felt a sad little smile tugging at her lips. "If you don't want to, I mean, you don't have to. Don't feel obligated to do something if, well, you don't feel comfortable with it. It would probably just be easier if you - if you just forgot about everything, and we could both still just stay friends, and..."

She could sense she was babbling, but she didn't care. What else could she say? 'No'? 'I'm blatantly lying'? 'I've been in love with you since I met you and I can't see myself being with anypony else but I'm being far too dramatic and -'

"Pinkie."

She stopped, and shuddered. What happened to her voice? Was she suddenly angry for some reason? Why? "Y-yeah?"

"Shut your mouth for a second."

She'd done so well holding back the tears, but now she wasn't sure she could anymore. "Wha -"

Suddenly, she went absolutely numb. All she could feel was a muzzle against her own, a gentle pressure. _Kiss - what -_ She felt lightheaded.

Dash didn't even give her a moment to recover. Within seconds, she felt a steady hoof on her cheek, and as it slowly made its way down her neck, pushing back some stray strands of her mane, she felt herself moan. It was unintentional, of course. Completely unexpected. Out of nowhere.

In a moment, she felt herself being guided forwards and the back door being shut behind her. Before her wound-down mind could even process this, she was pushed backwards up against it, and felt Dash lean onto her, breaking off for a moment and going in again.

They were still too far apart. She wanted - she needed her to be closer. She was boiling, but not boiling enough. Without thinking, she reached around her and pulled her more tightly to herself, memories of the lake flashing back to her more vividly than she'd remembered ever even living them before.

Suddenly, she pulled away. Pinkie's mood fell almost dramatically. _Please, please, please don't let anything ruin this._

"I'm - I'm - I'm really, really sorry, Pinkie," she murmured below her breath, turning away slightly, her ears flattening. "I shouldn't have done anything - so quickly, and -"

"Dashie," she interrupted, holding her tighter. Dash turned back towards her, her muzzle touching her own lightly. Her eyes against the moonlight were incredible. Like gemstones, but moving, glimmering, _alive_. She felt a burning behind her eyes yet again. "It - it's okay."

She felt a tear fall onto her cheek, and Dash reached a hoof around, wiping it away. "You've... got a..."

She screwed her eyes shut and rubbed at them herself. "S-sorry."

Without even thinking about it, she'd leaned in for another kiss. And another. "We - we can 'go out' tomorrow if you want to."

"Y-yeah," she heard, and her heart leapt into her throat.


	4. Epilogue

It was a strange déjà vu. The crickets and cicadas were back to their chatter, the wind had picked up, and it'd grown nice and dark.

The night sky above them was speckled with bright and lovely stars, illuminating the world below just enough. Dash glanced over. Pinkie was still staring upwards, a subtle smile playing on the corners of her mouth.

She sighed, content. Thy hadn't talked too much at all. Barely when they met at the restaurant, barely throughout dinner, barely when they put into motion a pseudo-evil plan to cart a thundercloud around town and scare ponies half to death (there was more laughing than talking), and barely at all when they decided to spend a few minutes on the hills bordering town to stargaze. Maybe there simply wasn't anything to say. And Dash was okay with that.

It'd been an odd few nights. She closed her eyes, thinking back. Her birthday, a rather awkward 'date', hanging out a bit more than usual for a week or so, and whatever this was. It didn't have to have any definition. It was an experience.

"What are you thinking about?"

Pinkie, quiet, was an odd thing to hear, but she was getting used to it. "Just... everything."

There was no response. Dash glanced over again and saw her grin.

She looked up again at the sky, and felt the prickling chill run along her again. Without even thinking, she moved a bit closer. And, without thinking, she reached down and laid her hoof on Pinkie's.

"... You know," Dash began, breaking the silence. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it - it is." Pinkie looked over. "I'll catch you sometime tomorrow and we'll do something."

"Mess with Twilight?"

Pinkie giggled. "That sounds perfect."

"How?"

"I dunno... eat a book?"

Dash raised her head. "What? We - what?"

"I'll go buy a book, like a big scientific one or some old masterpiece or whatever, and we just walk into the library all nonchalant and start eating it."

"... What? We -"

"It'd just totally freak her out. 100%. It'd be perfect."

"I... wha -"

"You know what, we'll talk about it."

Dash put a hoof across her face, not knowing whether to laugh or sigh heavily. "You are so random."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Dash barely even finished her sentence before she felt a hoof around her back. She looked over - walking right into the trap. Pinkie caught her in a kiss, gentle enough to not feel too strange. They'd agreed not to kiss for a while, but...

She summoned her better willpower and pulled away. "Pinkie..."

"Sorry," she apologized, smiling nervously.

Dash stared at her for a moment, and sighed. "Fine."

Pinkie giggled and leaned forwards again for another kiss. Dash pressed her closer, leaning into it as well. It was really getting warm all of a sudden. Dash pulled away, surprised (and rather embarrassed) by her suddenshortness of breath. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, before being drawn back. But not for a kiss.

She didn't even have time to react to it at first. It was just a hug. But it wasn't. It was... it was different. It was a lot deeper, and there was just something about it that Dash couldn't place.

Pinkie nuzzled into her shoulder. "Dash, I love you."

_Dash, I love you._

_Dash, I love you._

_Dash, I love you._

_"I love you, Dash."_

"... Um..."


End file.
